


Birthday

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Kissing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lizzie's birthday! She doesn't wanna make a big deal out of it..</p><p>Red does,of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present

Lizzie was woken by Red shaking her..

"Red what the hell is so important you have to wake me.." Lizzie asked very annoyed...

Red pulled her out of her bed "It's you birthday Lizzie!"

He lead her to the living room where many presents lay..

"Reddington-"Lizzie started 

Red cut her off "Open some.." 

Lizzie did as Red told her and gasped when she opened a present. Inside was a little chocolate lab puppy..

She picked up the puppy and giggled wen it nibbled at her collarbone..

"You didn't have to do it..

Red nodded and retorted "I know,I wanted to.."

"Thank you.."Lizzie smiled gratefully and handed the puppy to Red..

She went over to a large present and opened it. Inside was an old fashioned ice cream maker..

"Where the hell did you get this..They don't even make these anymore.." Lizzie asked in awe and shock..

Red chuckled and replied "I have my ways,Lizzie,I have my ways..Open one more.."

Lizzie playfully rolled her eyes and placed the ice cream maker on the kitchen counter 

After she put it there she walked to a red box and open it..

When she opened it a black lab puppy barked..

Lizzie picked it up and Red said "I didn't want Emma to be lonely.."

Lizzie nodded and uttered "Jordan Keen Reddington.."

Red smiled in response "Emma Reddington Keen..And I got a cage leash and some bowls for them.." Red pointed to the big black cage and Lizzie and Red put both in there..

Lizzie giggled when she saw the two puppies playing with each other...

"Now I have a surprise for you.."

Lizzie looked at him and responded "Okay what is it..?"

Red shook his head "It involves you getting dressed..

Lizzie nodded her head and went into her room to get dressed..


	2. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red follows Lizzie into the bedroom..

Lizzie went into her bedroom and Red followed her..

Lizzie turned around and saw Red standing there with a smirk on his face..

"What the fuck do you think you're doing..?"

Red chuckled and replied "I want to give you another surprise.."

Lizzie was confused "Okay then give it to me.." 

Her voice sounded almost seductive..

Red walked up to her slowly and her lips were inches from his..

He slowly kissed her and when he backed up she pulled him towards her and kissed him..

"Reddington..Don't stop.." Lizzie whimpered..

He pulled her shirt from her body and through the bright red bra he saw her nipples were very hard..

"Li-Lizzie.." 

Lizzie giggled as he picked her up and put her against the wall..

"I..I love you Elizabeth Keen.." Red murmured in her ear..

Lizzie smiled and responded "Show me how much you love me.."

Red nodded and she slid off her pajama pants..

Red took off his trouser and boxers..

And there it was...His cock...Thick and hard ready for Lizzie..

"Take me..into..into your paradise.." Lizzie whispered...

Red kissed her tenderly

While he kissed her Red slowly slid the panties of Lizzie's skinny form..

And there it was..her silt..wet and ready for Reddington..

Red adjusted his hold of Lizzie and slid his throbbing cock into her..

"Oh...Faster..Raymond..faster.."

When she used his real name,that turned him on even more..

He slid it out and kissed her..

"I love you.." Lizzie whimpered 

Reddington then put Lizzie on the bed..

"Take off your bra..." Reddington growled..

Lizzie attempted to unclip her bra but she was struggling to do so

Red chuckled and unclipped her bra and threw it on the ground..

"Now lets get started.."Red said before climbing on the bed and gently entering his shaft into Lizzies' silt..

"Ra-Ray.."Lizzie moaned in slight pain and pleasure...

After a few minutes Red came into Lizzie

Lizzie climaxed and their cum mixed together...

Red then laid beside Lizzie and Lizzie lay beside Red both were in utter shock of what just happened


End file.
